marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Inhuman Outbreak
The Inhuman Outbreak, also known as the Inhuman EpidemicAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.09: Broken Promises is a phenomenon surrounding the emergence of Inhumans and the ongoing fight between different factions to help, contain or destroy them. Background War Against the Inhumans Many descendants of Inhumans, a species created by the Kree to act as their super soldiers in a war but ultimately abandoned, live among Humans, but do not know their heritage. They live normal lives as construction workers, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.01: Laws of Nature college professors, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.07: Chaos Theory and government employees.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.04: Devils You Know attempting to destroy all of humanity]] Meanwhile, S.H.I.E.L.D. and Jiaying, the leader of a society of Inhumans who lived in Afterlife, had a war, which ended with a Quinjet filled with Terrigen Crystals falling into the ocean and contaminating the sea life with its Terrigen Mist. The contaminated fish were unknowing turned into Nature Max Supplements Fish Oil pills and distributed to stores worldwide.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.22: S.O.S. Part Two Though S.H.I.E.L.D. was able to pull some of the product from store shelves, what was not caught, the public consumed. New Inhumans First Cases In the months that had passed since Nature Max Supplements Fish Oil pills were distributed, S.H.I.E.L.D. had pulled the product from the shelves of stores. However, they were unable to track down the pills that were already bought, and at least five individuals managed to take them before S.H.I.E.L.D. could locate them. The organization under Coulson's direction managed to find this Inhumans and protecting them but many of them were caught by other organization and others were killed. Believing that the new organization was responsible for the capture and deaths of those Inhumans, Coulson appointed Skye, who now was going with her birth name Daisy Johnson, and Alphonso Mackenzie to track the Inhumans and get to them before the mysterious organization could with the help of their new plane, Zephyr One. Dwight Frye was among many who underwent Terrigenesis by swallowing Nature Max Supplements Fish Oil, his change left him in great physical pain whenever he was near another Inhuman, leading him to resent his own kind. Andrew Garner's Transformation undergoes Terrigenesis]] S.H.I.E.L.D. took possession of many of Jiaying's belongings in the aftermath of the War against the Inhumans, and Phil Coulson tasked Andrew Garner with examining them. One of the books, a ledger detailing the identity of every Inhuman that had lived in Afterlife, contained a Terrigen Mist booby trap. When Garner ] tried to open it, he was hit by Terrigen crystals and underwent Terrigenesis. Although Garner's body did not change immediately, when he first came across another Inhuman, Garner gained the temporary power to change into an Inhuman form, learning to transform at will into it. Rescue of Joey Gutierrez tries to control his powers]] Both S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Advanced Threat Containment Unit learnt about Joey Gutierrez, a man from Seattle that took one of the Nature Max Supplements Fish Oil pills, and, due to his Inhuman genetics, underwent Terrigenesis. Gutierrez emerged from his chrysalis with the power of liquefying metal, and started to unintentionally wreak havoc in the streets as his powers melted every metal near to him, including vehicles, and caused multiple explosions. being rescued by S.H.I.E.L.D.]] The Advanced Threat Containment Unit, led by Luther Banks, surrounded Gutierrez, and were authorized by their leader to use lethal force if necessary. Gutierrez, fearing for his life, seized an opportunity to escape when his power caused an explosion, and was rescued by S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Daisy Johnson, Alphonso Mackenzie and Lance Hunter, who, using Johnson's Inhuman powers, defeated the soldiers long enough to convince Gutierrez to be extracted within a Containment Module. Rosalind Price, leader of the ATCU, realized that Gutierrez was extracted, and visited the area to give Banks further instructions. Phil Coulson, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., seized the opportunity to take a photograph of Price in order to identify her. Attack on Lincoln Campbell tracks down Lincoln Campbell]] With Lash using intel gathered from both S.H.I.E.L.D. and Dwight Frye, he was able to track Lincoln Campbell at the hospital where he was working. Once he had murdered a security guard, Lash discovered Campbell alongside Daisy Johnson and Alphonso Mackenzie, engaging in a fierce battle with the three. Eventually Lash was defeated by the three and forced to escape while the Advanced Threat Containment Unit arrived to capture them, Campbell then went on the run while Johnson and Mackenzie returned to S.H.I.E.L.D. and began investigating their latest Inhuman enemy. Presidential Announcement announces the ATCU]] In the wake of the very public incidents involving Inhumans, President Matthew Ellis made a statement commenting on the Inhuman Outbreak and announced the formation of the Advanced Threat Containment Unit which would be allowed to hunt down and capture any and all Inhumans. The decision to form the ATCU was secretly pushed by Gideon Malick who hoped to create an Inhuman army for HYDRA. Chase of Lincoln Campbell demonstrates his powers]] Having had his identity and nature as an Inhuman exposed during his battle against Lash at the hospital, Lincoln Campbell was forced to go into hiding, keeping his location secret from S.H.I.E.L.D. and Daisy Johnson. Campbell was soon targeted by the Advanced Threat Containment Unit led by Luther Banks. Having escaped Banks, Campbell discovered that the ATCU had released his picture to the world, with no other option he called his old friend John Donnelly for help, but even he betrayed Campbell once he learned of his powers. Having seemingly lost all hope, Campbell called Johnson for help, but was betrayed by S.H.I.E.L.D. who tried to hand him over to the ATCU. Campbell managed to escape and went on the run to find his friends from Afterlife, soon discovering they had been killed by Lash. Assassination of Shane and Lori Henson senses Lash killing her double]] Under the order of Lash, Dwight Frye sent an email to Shane and Lori Henson asking them to band together as Inhumans. At the same time Phil Coulson sent Alisha Whitley to recruit the Hensons for their Secret Warriors. While Alisha sent her double to speak to the Hensons, who she knew from Afterlife, they discussed Lincoln Campbell before they were attacked by Lash. Before they could react, Lash killed the Hensons before overpowering Alisha and killing her double while Coulson watched helpless. Chase of Lash To be added Attack on Dwight Frye arrests Dwight Frye]] Using the email sent to Shane and Lori Henson, Daisy Johnson was able to track down Dwight Frye. With the assistance of the Advanced Threat Containment Unit, Johnson led a S.H.I.E.L.D. team and soon captured Frye. As Frye was questioned by Rosalind Price and Phil Coulson, his powers were soon established and he was forced to reveal his alliance to Lash, whose actions he defended as he believed that the Inhumans were freaks who needed to be destroyed. Having gathered the information needed, Frye was taken into custody by Luther Banks of the ATCU for further questioning. is murdered by Lash]] However, as the ATCU van was being driven back to Endotex Labs so Frye could be held in custody, they were suddenly attacked by Lash who desired to keep his identity secret. Although Daisy Johnson and Alphonso Mackenzie attempted to stop him, Lash was able to defeat the agents and caused the van to crash. Lash then dragged Frye outside and killed him, claiming that his purpose was not to provide mercy for those in pain, but he was necessary to stop the Inhuman Outbreak. As Lash departed the scene, he spotted Johnson inside, but as he knew Johnson's relationship with his ex-wife, he left her alive before transforming back into Andrew Garner. Attack on Andrew Garner is cornered by HYDRA]] Under the orders of HYDRA leader Grant Ward, Werner von Strucker was sent to assassinate Andrew Garner, unaware of his true Inhuman powers. While Strucker, and two HYDRA operatives locked the doors and prepared to burn down the store, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent attempted to defend Garner. In the chaos, Garner found cover and emerged while transforming into Lash. murders a HYDRA operative]] Strucker watched in horror as Garner transformed and witnessed him murder both the Assassin and Arsonist in seconds. While Strucker escaped from the store, Lash was left with no choice but to transform back into his human form and burn down the store with the bodies of his victims still inside, hoping that the flames would cover up his involvement in their killings. Garner was later found by S.H.I.E.L.D. who took him back to the Playground for treatment. While being cared for, Garner kept his secret and ensured his blood was never tested so they could not discover his Inhuman powers. Chase of Luther Banks To be added Kidnapping of Melinda May interviews Joey Gutierrez]] When Werner von Strucker revealed to Melinda May that her ex-husband Andrew Garner was the Inhuman killer Lash, she went to confront him alone. Finding Garner interviewing Joey Gutierrez, May demanded Gutierrez leave before she confronted Garner. Fueled by fear and rage, Garner shot May with an I.C.E.R. before kidnapping her. Garner tried to explain what had happened to him and why he had killed the Inhumans, but May struggled to accept his explanation. They were soon discovered by Phil Coulson who tried to calm Garner down. fights S.H.I.E.L.D. and the ATCU]] Lincoln Campbell arrived and furiously accused Garner of murdering his friends, which caused Garner to transform into Lash and battle Campbell. As the battle went on Lash was also attacked by S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Daisy Johnson and Alphonso Mackenzie as well as the Advanced Threat Containment Unit led by Rosalind Price. Having killed several ATCU agents, Lash was eventually cornered by May who managed to calm him down and forced him to transform into his human form. At this moment May shot him repeatedly, knocking him into the Containment Module where he was captured and given to the ATCU for examination. Operation Spotlight After making preparations, Andrew Garner's Containment Module was given to the ATCU in the early morning to be held in stasis until a cure could be found. Coulson informed him that he had invited Rosalind Price to the Playground. He then explained to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents about the Operation Spotlight, a plan for S.H.I.E.L.D. to learn as much as possible about the ATCU and Endotex Labs, and inviting Price was part of discovering whether they could be fully trusted. S.H.I.E.L.D. used technology planted on Garner's module to disable the ATCU's computers and leak their confidential information. After flying Price in circles so that she would not guess the Playground's location, she arrived at the base. Coulson decrypted her phone, and they used the information to get Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter, who were undercover as FBI computer experts sent to fix the ATCU's problem, into Endotex Labs. Morse investigated the labs further to find Garner's containment module, but she discovered that despite what Price had told them, the module was not being kept at Endotex Labs, instead finding out that the ATCU had been using the Nature Max Supplements Fish Oil pills to create new Inhumans. fights against Giyera]] Suspicious of the lies at play and a possible link to HYDRA, she informed Coulson, who then tricked Price into imprisoning herself in a holding cell so as to question her on their new suspicions of the ATCU's involvement with the terrorist organization. Price genuinely believed that they had no involvement, and was distressed that Coulson did not believe her, until they realized that the man behind it all was Gideon Malick, who Price sent reports to, and had been controlling the ATCU for HYDRA's purposes. At the ATCU labs, a HYDRA agent planted as a worker by Malick named Giyera, who was one of the newly turned Inhumans, attacked Hunter and Morse, using his powers of metal manipulation to fight them. They escaped with the help of Luther Banks, and were extracted by Melinda May and Lincoln Campbell. While the team infiltrated the labs, Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz investigated potential links between Project Distant Star Return and the carvings in the castle in Gloucestershire. They both looked at the open books with HYDRA's logo upside down, they realized that the terrorist organization had been behind it all, and was much more ancient than they believed, manipulating all the other organizations to aid them in returning to the distant planet and bring back the creature that lives there. When the team returned, they presented their findings.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.08: Many Heads, One Tale HYDRA's Involvement Grant Ward had a met with Gideon Malick, where Ward told Malick that he would like to access one of Wolfgang von Strucker's vaults, said to contain the secret to HYDRA's power, to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D. Malick walked out, telling Ward his plans for HYDRA were a threat, and that he did not want to be involved, ordering a team of assassins to kill Ward as he left. Ward defeated the assassins and soon approached Malick at the von Strucker's vault. Ward threatened to kill him. However, Malick instead offered to teach him about the secrets of HYDRA, showing him the item that had been held in the vault: one of five fragments from the Monolith that had been hidden away. Malick revealed that HYDRA was truly founded thousands of years ago to bring an ancient Inhuman back to Earth after its banishment to another world. The organization would sacrifice people to the planet through the Monolith. Malick also revealed that since the Inhuman Outbreak he had used the ATCU's facilities to put people through Terrigenesis so that when the powerful being returns, he will have an army of Inhumans to help conquer the world. He had brought these several new Inhumans with him, and also took the module with Lash to him instead of allowing it to be taken to Endotex Labs. After taking time to absorb the revelation, Ward visited Garner's containment module and began to torture him with substances similar to mustard gas for the next month.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.10: Maveth Assassination of Rosalind Price gets murdered by Grant Ward]] Sent by Malick, and determined to get revenge for the death of Kara Palamas during the Kidnapping of Bobbi Morse, Ward attempted to kill Rosalind Price while she and Phil Coulson sat down at the fast food dinner. Suddenly, Coulson heard the window crack and his eyes diverted there for the briefest second; when he turned back to Price, she was clutching her neck as blood dripped over her hand. Coulson realized that his lover had been shot. Coulson pulled Price from her chair and laid her on the ground, begging her to stay with him, but Price had lost too much blood and died, leaving Coulson shattered. Still trying to grasp what had happened, a phone rang; Coulson picked up, only to hear Grant Ward taunting him for finally feeling the pain he had felt when Kara Palamas died. Filled with rage, Coulson swore to find Ward and kill him for what he had done to Price. Ward warned Coulson that he had sent men to kill him and terminated the call as his men entered the building. Realizing his predicament, Coulson called for extraction and began looking for ways to survive until his team could arrive. As two men entered the apartment, Coulson shot them and before others could arrive, rigged an explosive as a distraction. The plan worked and Coulson brought down three more agents, exiting the apartment and climbing out a window, only to be confronted by more men. Taking cover, Coulson engaged in a shootout until Alphonso Mackenzie drove up and extracted him.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.09: Closure Hunting Grant Ward Alphonso Mackenzie took Phil Coulson to the Playground where Coulson had each of the members of his original team interrogated; he asked for any minute detail each could give on their experiences with Grant Ward. Coulson realized that Grant still loved his younger brother Thomas. Meanwhile, Coulson, acting on a clue he believed Grant Ward had accidentally given him, ordered Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, Luther Banks, who wanted to got revenge for the assassination of Price, and two agents to investigate an abandoned Distant Star Facility. is killed by Giyera]] Coulson made Mackenzie the temporary leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. before he took Lance Hunter and Bobbi Morse with him to kidnap Thomas Ward from his place of employment. Unexpectedly, Banks killed the two other agents and swivelled to point the gun at Fitz and Simmons. Fitz begged him not to kill them, but Banks managed to say that he was not controlling the gun before it floated out of his hand, turned, and shot him in the forehead. Giyera revealed himself as the cause of the deaths and emerged from a pipe. Giyera explained that Gideon Malick needed Fitz and Simmons, and ordered the two to follow him to HYDRA. Taking them to the HYDRA Castle in Gloucestershire, England, Giyera tortured Simmons so that Grant could learn from Fitz how Simmons returned from Maveth, since Grant knew that Fitz could not bear to hear Simmons' screams. Soon, Coulson called Grant and showed him a picture of Thomas with Hunter holding a gun to his head. Ultimately, a phone call between the Wards was traced to the HYDRA Castle in Gloucestershire, England and Coulson told Grant that he was coming to kill him. Attack on the HYDRA Castle Now that Gideon Malick had taken possession of the abandoned castle which was used by the ancient HYDRA society in the 19th century, he was ready to launch the final phase of Project Distant Star Return-the opening of a portal to the planet Maveth and the bringing of the ancient Inhuman back to Earth, sending Grant Ward, Leo Fitz and a small team on the seemingly impossible mission to find It. While Ward and his team jumped through the portal, Coulson followed them to the alien planet in hopes of exacting revenge on Ward. Daisy Johnson and Melinda May led the Secret Warriors into the base and sabotaged HYDRA's main power stations. When Giyera attempted to assassinate Johnson, she was saved by Joey Gutierrez who melted the bullets before Lincoln Campbell defeated Giyera with a bolt of lightning. Meanwhile Alphonso Mackenzie led Lance Hunter and Bobbi Morse through the Castle where they successfully took control over the portal chamber and reclaimed the Monolith fragments, creating a barricade with Gutierrez's help to keep Malick's forces out while they waited for Phil Coulson to return from Maveth with Leo Fitz and Will Daniels. On Maveth, Grant Ward and his expedition team with Leo Fitz found a cave entrance and jumped inside; Ward followed and saw Fitz with another person. Ward told Fitz that he was going to kill this stranger so that Fitz could understand that Ward was tired of his uncooperative attitude. Fitz begged for the stranger's life, citing that the stranger could guide them better to It since he has lived there for years; Ward acquiesced. Meanwhile, Phil Coulson found the trail of Ward's team and was tracking them. Ward walked behind Daniels and Fitz. Daniels led them to the region of Maveth he had dubbed the "no fly zone". As they walked, a sandstorm arose and Ward ordered the team to take shelter. As they stayed behind some rocks, Ward realized that they had to keep going, only to find that Daniels and Fitz had killed his agents and escaped. As he stood with his two remaining HYDRA agents, they were shot by Phil Coulson, who then shot Ward in the shoulder. Ward was taken prisoner by Coulson and the two followed Daniels and Fitz to find the portal before it closed. transforms into Lash]] Jemma Simmons was able to escape from HYDRA's custody during the battle and attempted to find a way to freedom. While hiding from Malick's soldiers, she discovered his shipments of Inhumans that had been stockpiled by the ATCU; she also found S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Containment Module which held Andrew Garner. With HYDRA soldiers approaching, Simmons was left with no choice but to free Garner, who transformed into Lash and slaughtered both the soldiers and the captured Inhumans. In the distant planet, as Ward and Phil Coulson encountered Leo Fitz and what was supposedly Will Daniels beating him, Coulson shot Daniels from behind. At this moment, Ward broke free and started brawling with Coulson. Due to his injuries and the fact that his hands were tied together, however, Coulson managed to gain the upper hand and eventually had him at the verge of death. is killed by Phil Coulson]] Coulson stood over the defeated Ward, but hesitated. However, upon remembering all of the pain and death Ward had caused on him. Coulson slowly crushed Ward's ribcage with his mechanical hand. Finally, after two years of tormenting S.H.I.E.L.D., Grant Ward was dead. is destroyed]] Due to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s interference, the entire team that was sent on Maveth was lost, their leader Grant Ward was killed, the Inhumans collected earlier by the ATCU were all killed causing Malick to retreat. Alphonso Mackenzie ordered his team to leave the castle while he and Daisy Johnson waited for Coulson's return. Eventually Coulson and Fitz returned alone, as Will Daniels had been killed by Hive and once they had escaped using the Containment Module, the castle was destroyed along with the portal. The group were reunited with their friends aboard the Zephyr One, before the castle was destroyed. Though upset that Will Daniels was not with him, Jemma Simmons was happy that Fitz returned safely. As the two hugged, Fitz shot a look at Coulson, knowing that his leader had committed murder for revenge. Unbeknownst to S.H.I.E.L.D., Hive commandeered the body Ward and also escaped the destruction of the HYDRA Castle, now back on Earth, met with Gideon Malick.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.10: Maveth A New Beginning Rescue in the Colombian Police Station Two months after the Assassination of Rosalind Price, Phil Coulson reunited with the president Matthew Ellis to discuss about the Inhumans. Meanwhile, Daisy Johnson, Alphonso Mackenzie, Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter were sent to Colombia, Bogotá in order to investigate a robbery on the Colombian Police Arsenal. Soon, they discovered that the robbery was made by Elena Rodriguez, an Inhuman that gained the power to run and move at at least 180 meters per second, being unable to be clearly noticed by the human eye and appearing as a blur. Elena and her cousin kidnapped Mackenzie believing that he was part of the National Police of Colombia. Elena revealed Mackenzie that she only wanted to fight corrupt elements within the Colombian political system. Johnson rescued Mackenzie and kidnapped Rodriguez and took her to the Containment Module. Morse and Hunter were sent to pursue Rodriguez's cousin and rescue the weapons that he and Elena had stole, but the three of them were ambushed by the Police and Francisco was killed. Morse and Hunter were attacked by an Inhuman called Lucio who used his powers to leave them unconscious. In order to safe their friends and revenge Francisco, Johnson, Mackenzie, Rodriguez and Joey Gutierrez went to the Colombian Police Office. The mission was successful accomplished. When they started to take Lucio into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, HYDRA used an Extraction Claw to kidnap Lucio. Back to the Zephyr One, Rodriguez was allowed to go and Mackenzie gave her a watch she could use to contact them if she ever needed help. Meanwhile, the president revealed Coulson that he had named a new leader for the ATCU: Glenn Talbot.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.11: Bouncing Back Symposium on Alien Contagion Having learned that President Matthew Ellis had named Brigadier General Glenn Talbot as Rosalind Price's replacement as the head of the Advanced Threat Containment Unit, Malick kidnapped Talbot's son and blackmailed him into betraying S.H.I.E.L.D., promising that he would execute him if he disobeyed. Meanwhile, Phil Coulson and Talbot went with Carl Creel (now an ally), Bobbi Morse, Melinda May, Lance Hunter and Alphonso Mackenzie in order to track HYDRA mole in the Symposium. During the meeting, Coulson was presented as the ATCU consultor. ]] Talbot, Coulson and the delegates gathered in the meeting room. The conversation quickly turned to Inhumans, with Coulson attempting to convince the group that they were only seeking peace. While Haruto Yakimura remained skeptical, Anton Petrov suggested that Russia was willing to make themselves a sanctuary state for the Inhumans. ]] Moments before Chen called for the vote, Talbot interrupted her and called the guards in, announcing that there was a traitor in the room, accusing Coulson and showing the room how Coulson had been spying on them all. Gideon Malick then entered the room and accused Coulson of being the Director of HYDRA. Coulson then found that Talbot was the traitor. Malick used images of Lash's victims to accuse Coulson of wanting to exterminate Inhumans while Talbot reluctantly stood by his side. With the room of world leaders believing Malick over Coulson, the Director was led out of the room while he demanded to know what Malick was blackmailing Talbot with, then Coulson learned about Malick having kidnapped Talbot's son. Malick arrested Talbot too. Malick offered Anton Petrov a lift back to Russia in his private jet. During the flight, they discussed the plan to keep Inhumans in Russia for safe keeping while drinking champagne. Meanwhile, Creel went into the containment and rescued his boss and Coulson. The team worked together to rescue Talbot's son and stop Malick. The furious Talbot grabbed a nearby HYDRA guard and demanded to know where his son was, when the man failed to answer, Talbot knocked him out with a single hard punch. While Coulson ordered Hunter and Morse to go after Malick, the rest escaped once Melinda May had located George Talbot in the van where he was being kept in Suspension Gel. Talbot thanked Coulson for rescuing his son and tells him that now he had a long debt to him.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.12: The Inside Man Infiltration into the Russian Inhuman Sanctuary and Lance Hunter's release|thumb|left|250px]] While both, Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter, followed Gideon Malick to Russia, Phil Coulson and his team approached them in a Russian Facility. Soon, the group became involved in a conspiracy made by Malick and Anton Petrov in order to kill the prime minister of Russia, Dimitri Olshenko, using the new Inhuman General Androvich. Morse and Hunter saved Olshenko but they are arrested for him despite they saved his life.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.13: Parting Shot The president of United States of America Matthew Ellis and Coulson went to Russia to discuss their release, Olshenko accepted but in consequence Morse and Hunter will never be for longer agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Attack on the ATCU Storage Facility ]] Following the Battle of New York, the Watchdogs formed negative opinions of the enhanced individuals as the Avengers and recently with the Inhumans due to the outbreak. But this was just the beginning, in April 2016WHIH Newsfront Exclusive: President Ellis Discusses the Avengers, the Watchdogs attacked an ATCU facility using Nitramene bomb provided by the former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Felix Blake. Raid on Easterling Farms This created a conflict that drove to the Inhuman Daisy Johnson to attack the Watchdogs. Attack on Alphonso Mackenzie Believing that the attacker was Alphonso Mackenzie, and seeking revenge, the group attacked the Mackenzies in their house. However, the attempted murder failed and S.H.I.E.L.D. soon stopped the Watchdogs, but their leader evaded the organization and gave to Giyera a warhead from a nuclear missile in order to proceed with Hive's plan.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.14: Watchdogs The attack on the ATCU facility astonished the world. A month after the incident, the nationwide organization announced that they were still investigating on the group. Hive's Campaign Kidnapping of Charles Hinton In order to add more Inhumas to his growing Inhuman army, HYDRA tried to capture Inhuman Charles Hinton who had the powers to to give other people glimpses of the death of a single individual upon physical contact. However, S.H.I.E.L.D. was able to contact the Inhuman first and the agent Daisy Johnson in order to prevent his kidnapping touched the hand of Hinto having a vision of the future allowing her to work out where Hinton was being taken and how they could plan for his rescue.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.15: Spacetime Battle at the Transia Corporation Building Trying to prevent the future, Johnson with her S.H.I.E.L.D friends worked hard in how they can rescue Hinton evading the future. Meanwhile, HYDRA went to the Transia Corporation Building where Gideon Malick and Hive ordered the CEO Rowan Hamilton to hand over control of the company to them; when Hamilton refused, Hinton was forced to give him a vision of his employees being massacred by Hive. Hamilton gave in but Hive killed the men regardless. Hive then ordered Malick to wear the Transia Corporation Exoskeleton in order to feel true power, forcing him to crush Hamilton's skull to understand what it meant to kill another man. Johnson soon arrived and fought Malick with the Exoskeleton. When he managed to kill her Hinton stopped him touching both Malick and Johnson giving their a vision of the future: Malick's death and the death of a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. Whatever, Hinton died but before he made Johnson to promise him that she will take care of her daughter. Days after and following the death of Hamilton, Transia Corporation announced a new interim CEO.WHIH Newsfront: The Avengers and The White House Hijacking and Retaking of Zephyr One HYDRA agent Giyera was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and taken into custody on the Zephyr One. However, he suddenly broke free and killed several agents. Using his powers, he drove the plane to the HYDRA headquarters where he managed to capture all the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.16: Paradise Lost Fortunately, Daisy Johnson assembled the Secret Warriors and rescued their team kidnapping HYDRA leader Gideon Malick in the process. Escape from the Playground However, during the battle Hive used his powers to control Johnson and forced her to steal the Terrigen Crystals from the organization, killed Malick and to destroy the Playground what she did. Due to the conspiracy created by Johnson the Secret Warriors were dismantled with Joey Gutierrez leaving the group forever and Elena Rodriguez and Lincoln Campbell leaving the organization and being held into custody respectively.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.17: The Team However, trying to rescue Johnson, Phil Coulson reunited his group in order to discuss what to do next.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.18: The Singularity Kidnapping of Holden Radcliffe Knowing that the only person alive in the world to help them was Doctor Holden Radcliffe, Coulson sent Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz and Alphonso Mackenzie to find him before Hive. When they attempted to take Radcliffe with them, Hive and Johnson arrived to Bucharest, and confronted Simmons and Fitz, respectively, for Radcliffe. Hive used the memories of Simmons' ex-boyfriend Will Daniels while he talked to Simmons. Johnson used her powers on Fitz she told him that she had no desire to be saved by S.H.I.E.L.D. saying that if she sees one of they again she will kill them. Simmons managed to escape from Hive shooting him as Johnson forgave Fitz's life. Johnson and Hive captured Radcliffe in order to force him to create more Inhumans using the same experiment that was made in Hive. Battle of Union City To be added Destruction of HYDRA To be added Battle of Union City To be added Capture of the Watchdogs To be added Attack on Hive To be added Battle at the Pacific Missile Silo To be added Battle of the Playground To be added Aftermath The Accords As Hive embarked on his campaign to conquer Earth, a terrorist attack involving the Avengers occurred in Lagos, Nigeria, killing more than twenty people and causing more than fourteen million dollars in property damage. One month later, the United Nations passed the Sokovia Accords, which would monitor the Avengers and police the increasing number of enhanced individuals. Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross presented the Avengers with the accords only to unknowingly start a civil war.Captain America: Civil War S.H.I.E.L.D. Relegitimized A New Directorship With Hive's defeat and Lincoln Campbell's death, several months later, Daisy Johnson, now known as Quake, left S.H.I.E.L.D. and started to be chased by them. Due to Quake's vigilantism, some people questioned the effectiveness of the Accords in actual implementation of the measures.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.22: Ascension Public Announcement To be added Watchdogs' Campaign Blackout Attack To be added Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Two'' ***''S.O.S. Part Two'' **''Season Three'' ***''Laws of Nature'' *''Inhumans'' **''Season One'' ***''Behold…The Inhumans!'' (mentioned) ***''Those Who Would Destroy Us'' (mentioned) References Category:Wars